Lutka Munja
Appearance Lutka appears as a towering man with unnaturally pallid, waxy skin and short black hair. He is very muscular, and despite his immense size moves with a surprising amount of grace. He has a square jaw, a flat nose, and quick, intelligent eyes. He generates barely enough body heat to keep himself at room temperature, and so he feels cold to the touch. However, his odd "life processes" generate a slight electrical field which makes him prone to giving others around him weak electric shocks, like you sometimes would get from a door handle. He has stitches across cuts in several spots on his body and face that change locations as old injuries are repaired and new ones are created. There are various ports positioned on his neck, limbs, and shoulder blades that serve as input/output points for his life processes. Heavy-duty electrical cables as well as dust transferal tubes can be connected to these ports so that the products can be gathered and stored for later use. Due to his large size and isolated residence, he has to wear largely what he can make. As such, his attire is usually a crudely made leather outfit, made from the hides of whatever animal or creature he could catch. While he's quite proud of it (he designed it to immitate a basic shirt, blazer, and pants like the ones he'd seen in cities) anyone could immediately tell it's a shodily made immitation. There are holes torn in the suit near his output ports for his convenience. Personality Despite his intimidating size and unsettlingly inhuman features, Lutka remains a kindhearted, gentle soul. He would love nothing more than to earn the trust of another person in spite of his appearances, although he has yet to accomplish this feat. He easily grows attatched to others that show him kindness due to how rare it is for him to actually receive any. Furthermore, he will immediately become displeased with anything or anyone that so much as discomforts one he has attatched to, and any entity threatening them is often dealt with summarily. He is very curious, and will read any and all information he can, be it from books, magazines, newspapers, articles, or the occasional tabloid. This is fueled by Lutka's desperate desire to become human, as he believes that the more he learns about them, the more he'll be able to act like them. In a similar vein, he has a difficult time processing emotions. He still feels them, he just has a hard time expressing them in an articulate way. Finally, he has an innate hatred (which is also his only hatred) of the creatures of Grimm, as he views them as the main reason that so many people see him as a monster. Physiology Lutka was designed as an artificial lifeform capable of recharging dust, specifically yellow dust. As such, many life-processes uneccessary for this role were omitted from his design. For example, Lutka has no regenerative processes. Due to this, he will never age, never grow stronger, never hunger, cannot eat or taste, cannot asphyxiate, and cannot recover from wounds naturally. While he can't die from things like systemic shock or hemorraging, being cut will cause tears in his skin that allows electrcal energy to leak out. He has to suture such wounds shut, or risk having all of the energy he needs escaping. If the energy is completely drained from his body, he effectively dies. That said, if an electrical jolt is applied to the cold-start diodes on his neck he can be reanimated for about five minutes at a time, possibly allowing him to find a power source and continue normal operation. On the opposing end of the scale, if forced to absorb too much electricity -something he can't normally do without special equipment-, some of that energy will leech out into his tissues. As a result, a temporary and rapid self-regenerative state is triggered. This will cause his body to quickly return to a nearly pristine state, free of injuries and blemishes. If any limbs have been severed and then sutured back into place, this process is needed to regain use of them. Such occasions where he purposefully induces an "Overcharge Repair" state are rare due to the extreme pain he endures while undergoing them. That said, periodic inductions are necessary. Otherwise the stitches from his encounters with local Grimm would become so numerous and convoluted that he couldn't move properly without tearing a few open! During desired operation, he can absorb electrical currents and direct them into the extremely fine dust particulates that flow within his body, whereupon the recharged dust would be siphoned out of his body and replaced with more inert, spent dust. He can perform a similar process with yellow dust crystals socketed into his ports. Weapons and Abilities Lutka does not wield weapons. First, he finds them rather distastefull. Secondly, he would have a hard tome finding one sized for him. And third, in the rare instance he is forced into combat, he doesn't really need one, what with his enormous strength and the abilities his origins afford him. His physical might can be effected by the ammount of energy he contains, and he'll start to weaken if he drops down to lower than half maximum capacity. At his peak strength, he is very capable even compared to a human of his size. He can break stone with his hands, lift approximately a ton and a half, and has on a few rare occasions lifted Grimm of a similar size to himself before throwing them into other foes. That said, Lutka possesses a highly developed intellect as well. His IQ is surprisingly high even by human standards, and his devotion to furthering his knowledge whenever possible has slowly molded him into a walking database. He can quickly solve a variety of puzzles, and has been able to build crude stand-ins for functional human technology using obsolete, broken parts he's scavenged from his ruined city of a home. While the usage of Dust is beyond his grasp, he has still studied it and has a theoretical understanding of its typical use. As such, he can often identify various dust wielders in battle, and knows enough to retreat if enough of them engage him. Due to his physiology being pretty much custom tailored to reverse the reaction a normal human triggers when using dust, Lutka is totally unable to use any kind of dust except for yellow, and all dust-powered technology behaves erratically when he tries to use it. Even then, his usage of yellow dust is still a bastardization of its normal use: he forces a reversal of his designed function, leeching the power out of his body and redirecting it into high-powered electrical attacks, either through electrifying physical strikes or unleashing high-powered bolts into threats. The process is quite uncomfortable, comparable to a human forcing themselves to vomit. The closest thing he has to a weapon is a large device he calls the "Dustbowl:" A large, armor-plated storage tank connected to a harness and a system of tubes that align with Lutka's port network. While he normally cannot survive for more than a week without fresh dust or a source of electricity, the Dustbowl can hold such a high amount and density of dust that when fully charged, the dust within can sustain Lutka for almost a decade. likewise, it also allows him to function much longer in combat, as opposed to how he can normally fire about three bolts before shutting down. The one major drawback of the Dustbowl is exactly how much power it can contain: If Lutka were careless, he could easily drain a sizable city's power grid in the process of charging it. Backstory His strange appearance offers a hint to the fact that Lutka is not a simple human being. He is an artificial lifeform developed by a Schnee subsidiary with one purpose and one purpose only: "recharging" dust. As the prototype of this program, his abilities are restricted to yellow, or "electrical" dust, due to the plentiful methods of generating the energy released by it. In the early phases of his life, Lutka didn't know much about the outside world. As far as he knew, the chamber in which he was created contained the sum of the known universe. When he finally realised that the scientists examining him actually had to be leaving to somewhere and not simply blinking out of existance, he became fascinated with the possibility of exploring that other world. He also slowly grew to realize that the men observing him didn't consider him to be quite like them. They poked and prodded and measured and analyzed him, call him "it" and "the subject" and "the product." He just wanted to be like them. To be able to come and go, to be respected and spoken with, to be seen as an equal. He never got the chance. But, as fortune would have it, such a revolutionary concept as him does not stay secret for long. A mercenary who's identity eludes Lutka to this day attacked the facility he was housed in, and even attempted to kill him, most likely in a misguided attempt to harm Schnee. Lutka fought back, badly wounding the man, who fled upon realizing the effort had all but crippled his artificial foe. The wounded experiment desperately drug himself to a severed strand of live wires and grabbed them, revitalizing himself. The he stood up and looked around. There was rubble, and fire and bodies... but beyond that... beyond that he saw the world. The shadows of cities dotting the horizon. The sight of mountains in the distance. The shapes of clouds dotted against the endless expanse of blue skies. He was finally out. He was free. Since then he has attempted to integrate into human society several times, typically resulting in near instant failure and occasional misunderstandings with local Hunters. Occasionally to survive he will absorb energy from powerlines, or steal fresh yellow dust from mines he happens across. In the worst of times, he will intentionally provoke a yellow dust wielder, absorb their attacks, and then retreat into the wastelands. Trivia *Lutka is primarily inspired by Fransenstein's monster, with a bit of Pinnochio thrown in (his personality, his honest nature, and how he resembles a marrionete when all of his ports are attatched to cielding-suspended tubes/cables.) *His full name is the Bosnian words for "Doll" and "Lightning" *Profile image kindly provided by mr-book-faced of Deviantart. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character